Lucy
by Fire Catt
Summary: **reviews welcomed** Taking place after Monster Bash. Eclipsa's trial is near and seeks Star's help in finding a witness to plead Eclipsa's case.
1. BANG!

"Star" it echoed out of the pitch-black void that was Star Butterfly's exhausted slumber.

"Star" it sounded similar and warm like her mother's, "Star." She was jostled softly. It couldn't have been her mother as they had fought earlier that day following the event of the party. Star had frustratingly cried herself asleep.

"Star" it became loud enough for her to recognize the voice now and she rolled over to acknowledge her.

"Eclipsa?" Star murmured as she opened her eyes to a still cool as ice Eclipsa, "What's wrong?" the teenager asked with concern. "I heard a guard rumoring that my trial is coming quickly."

"Oh no. Do you know when?" Star sat up and rubbed her puffy eyes as Eclipsa kept a warm hand on Star's shoulder, while she held a sleeping Glossaryck in her other arm. She was dressed in her night attire, but her hair ever so slightly ruffled.

"I'm not certain, but my nerves tell me I need help." Eclipsa sighed without appearing frazzled or unnerved. "Oh, I can't. My Mother and I are-" Star murmured weakly as tears glazed her blue eyes. Eclipsa quickly hushed her "I'm not asking that of you, Dear. I'm asking for your squire's scissors. I need to find my Marco to pled my case." She said quickly and warmly which made Star pat Eclipsa's hand before sliding out of her bed.

Star took a deep breath as she transformed at will into her golden butterfly form. Eclipsa's face looked proud as she looked up at Star as she got off the bed "Marvelous." Eclipsa awed before telling Star the location of where she last saw her best friend over 300 years ago.

* * *

They arrived in the Underworld's Castle Garden; the flowers where different shades of warm colors with few blue and black species, but all of them in a constant state of being on fire and burning brightly.

Eclipsa smiled as Star reverted to her normal form to marvel at the flowers, Eclipsa quickly held Glossaryck up with both hands and kissing his gem on his head. It began to glow as he awoke as he groaned.

"Be a dear and find Lucy. You remember her, yes?" Eclipsa whispered softly as Glossaryck looked up at her. Star was slightly startled by the sight as she now had a feeling like something was wrong.

"Who is-" Star began to ask before Glossaryck leaped from Eclipsa's arms and hurried off into a maze with a gazebo at the center.

"Who is Lucy!?" Star shouted as she followed Eclipsa while they ran through the maze. Eclipsa looked whimsical as she giggled while they ran wildly "My closest friend, Lucy Lucitor." She answered as they arrived to the black decaying gazebo.

"Lucitor?" Star huffed as she gasped for breath, Eclipsa sat atop a bench next to a blood red statue in the shape of a woman with a heart shaped gem encrust on her chest. Glossaryck hopped into Eclispa's lap and she stroked him lovingly as if he were cat and the magical being even purred.

"Eclipsa, I need answers-" Star began, but once again was interrupted. Eclipsa praised Glossaryck as she held him again "Globgor!" he cheered and she pulled on his arm and hand to place it on the gem. "

Globgor?" "Eclipsa!" the two said before they were hit with the loud flash of heat. The loud bang gave way to a woman's pained shrieking.

Star's head buzzed as the blurry slowly revealed the statue had turned into a woman; Glosaryck was now limp beside Star and Eclipsa was hugging this strange woman once the shrieking stopped. Star pulled Glossaryck close to her before she blacked out.


	2. Story Time

"Star" the voice called again, but this time is was no doubt who it belonged too and she felt betrayal.

"How" Star groaned before she could snap into her senses, "How could you!?" she shouted as she reached for her wand. There were startled gasps which alerted Star to surroundings; she felt the bed she sat on before recognizing the familiar room that belonged to Tom.

"Star?" Tom questioned as he appeared beside her as Eclipsa backed away with Glossaryck in her arms again. "What happened?" Star questioned as she reeled into Tom as he hugged her.

"I don't really know, I was awoken by an explosion. That statue-" Tom began, but corrected himself, "I thought it was of my great grandmother, but now she's here." Tom signaled toward the strange woman who was mumbling to Eclipsa quietly.

Her skin glowed like a heat signature, but her dress was black and low cut with high slits reaching to her hips. Her long sleeves connected to her middle finger and she was bare foot. Her hair was long enough to reach her lower back and colored from dark purple at the roots before descending into red, orange, then yellow at the tips.

Her eyes were wide and glowing red and yellow with her pupils in the shape of a black star. The gem was now a heart shaped whole in her chest that glowed with living flames inside.

"Great Grandmother?" Star questioned again and Tom looked frazzled, but the new woman stepped forward.

"I am Princess Lucy Lucitor." She began before moving her hair to frame her heart shaped furnace as she noticed Star's confusion, "I never obtained the throne because I was sealed away by Glossaryck in the gardens where Eclipsa and I would meet. I've been listening to the whispers of the Underworld's young royals for centuries."

"Do you know why Eclipsa was crystalized?" Star asked Lucy and she responded with a nod before she eyed Eclipsa to tell her story next. "Star, I need to know. Did you see Meteora?" Eclipsa asked which surprised Star as she had not mentioned the discovery to her. "How?" Star began, but she pulled away from Tom, "Yes. Mina Loveberry is out to destroy her." Star answered honestly.

"Mina?" Lucy hissed and the temperature in the room went up, "I'll find her-" Lucy growled as her feet burned the floor. "No, we need to find Meteora." Eclipsa said slowly as she grabbed Lucy's hand which calmed the demoness.

"But, now it's story time." Eclipsa sighed, "I own you that." Eclipsa joined Star on Tom's bed as the young demon stood next to Lucy, who smiled warmly at the boy before patting his shoulder.

"I was wed to Michael, he was an aristocratic mewman and cared so much about the Kingdom. I ran away with Grandal when Michael wanted me to stuff presuming magic and to be present at all events." Eclipsa started, but she looked like she was holding something back.

Star placed a hand on Eclipsa's before the older woman began her story again, "Solaria was a bit older, I wanted to take her with me when I fled to the monster's castle. I just didn't have time before the high commission would've found me and Meteora was quickly coming." Eclipsa now sounded remorseful and Lucy moved in to comfort her.

"My father, The King, had me sealed away by Glossaryck after I killed the high commission to protect Eclipsa which put the Underworld's and Mewni's relationship at jeopardy." Lucy answered with no remorse from admitting to such a crime.

"Years later Solaria stormed the castle and slayed Grandal before having Rhombulus crystalizing me." Eclipsa sighed as she rubbed both Star's and Lucy's hands that held her for comfort. Star retracted hers "What happened to Meteora?" Star asked weakly. "I sent her away during the fray with a lizardman." Eclipsa answered, "I don't know anything else."


End file.
